Fun at Lake Hylia
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Find out what happens if Navi tries to cheer up our favorite Hero... ;)
_**First things first:
I DON'T OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA - OCARINA OF TIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO NINTENDO AND THE CREATORS OF THE GAME!**_

 _It's been way too long since I have written anything from Zelda and then I come back with such a silly story XD._  
 _I am sorry guys, but I just had to write this one down, because Link just deserves some free time from all these monsters and nightmares he has to face..._

 _ **Warnings:** Fluff and cute tickles, so if you don't like this then please don't read it!_

 _I hope you will enjoy this story and for all people who doesn't know me: English isn't my first language so that is why i apologize for grammer or spelling mistakes._

 _Please enjoy it and I would appreciate feedback very much!_

* * *

 **Fun at Lake Hylia**

The sun shone brightly in the sky above Hyrule and she gave the land her wonderfully warm light.

The sound of trampling hooves could be heard, which moved gracefully and quickly through the Hylian fields.

The snow-white mane of the beautiful mare was whipped by a wild wind, made her neigh as she quickened her gallop, which made her rider laugh joyfully.

Link couldn't remember the last time when he had so much fun as on this day.

It had to be an eternity by now.

Even his normally naughty fairy, Navi, was relaxed and cheerful on a glorious day like this.

She laughed loudly and carefree with the boy, as she came out from under his cap and enjoyed the wonderful fresh air.

The last few months hadn't been very easy for them, especially not for Link, because the young hero had passed a terrible ordeal after another.

He had freed four Temples from their curses already.

Forest, fire, water and shadow.

Only one temple was left, hiding deep in the Gerudo desert: The Spirit Temple.

But before Link would face this last test, he wanted to have a day for himself and where he could spend a beautiful day better, if not at Lake Hylia?

Since he had broken the curse of the water temple the water had returned to the lake and he loved it to stop by at this place from time to time to take a little break. His mare Epona seemed to like this place as well, because she loved to cool her hooves in the pleasantly cool water and to refresh herself by drinking it and sometimes the horse also loved to take a bath in the lake...if Link was still sitting on her or not she seem to not care and to Link's chagrin Epona seemed to love to lay down in the water when he was still sitting on top of her.

The young Hylian rolled his eyes playfully as he thought about that and his smile widened a bit and he spurred his horse with a gentle kick into her flanks, making her run faster.

It was not long until they had reached the lake.

As the sun was at its highest on this day, Link lay on the edge of the lake with his arms folded behind his head. His eyes were closed and a big smile was on his lips, as he enjoyed the wonderfully warm afternoon sun, which warmed his battered body and helped him to get new energy. He had gotten rid of his boots and was enjoying the gentle breeze that gently brushed over his bruised feet and took the pain from them.

Epona had gone into the water immediately and Navi seemed to like this place as well, because the little fairy was playing with Epona, letting her little wings plow through the wonderful water or she just enjoyed the warm sun on her petite body.

The day couldn't be better, were it not for all the dark thoughts of which Link couldn't break free.

Although he tried to hide it beneath his happy facade, but Navi could see through it and the little fairy felt her heart ache when she had to see him suffer like that.

Even if Link would never admit it out loud, but she saw it in his eyes how nervous he was.

And she saw the fear in the steel-blue eyes of the Hylian.

No wonder, because who wanted to carry a burden like he did?

The small fairy sighed softly and she decided to help her friend and bring him to other thoughts, but no matter what she had already tried, Link just couldn't relax and secretly she couldn't blame him for that.

But she just couldn't stand seeing the fear in his eyes.

The sight hurt more than a thousand sword blows could do and Navi wished the happy twinkle back, which she had seen in Link's eyes, when he was a little boy and had lived in the Kokiri Forest.

She wanted to have this Link back; no matter what she had to do to get him back!

And then, all of a sudden, an idea popped up in her head.

A brilliant idea!

Suddenly she remembered how she had always cheered Link up when he had felt bad.

Back when Mido had pestered him again.

The little trick had worked excellently, had freed Link from all those terrible thoughts he had in his head at that time, had made him laugh so much that he had cried within seconds and even hours later he still had worn this joyful sparkle in his eyes.

And exactly this sparkle Navi wanted to have back now!

She giggled softly as she flew over to the boy who took no notice of her.

Perfect!

Link's eyes were still closed, his arms still folded behind his head and he just enjoyed the warm sun on his body.

He wore a soft smile on his lips, but Navi wanted that this smile would become a laugh...and she knew exactly how she would do that...

Slowly she flew closer to his head and brushed one of her wings teasingly over his ear, which made the smile on his face widen and Navi couldn't help but giggle when she saw how Link hunched his shoulders upwards and shook his head.

She repeated the action on the other side and Link's smile quickly became a small grin and a small giggle left his throat, when one of her wings grazed his neck.

"Navi, stop that," he grumbled, giggling softly.

Navi answered with a giggle of her own and she tickled his neck again.

The boy giggled louder this time and he rolled onto his side and rubbed his hand over his neck.

"What's wrong with you, you hero? Don't tell me that you're ticklish?" she teased and Link could hear the smirk in her voice.

"I'm not ticklish," he said, still giggling cutely.

"Oh no? And why are you laughing when I do this?"

Again she stroked his neck with her wing and made him giggle and twitch.

"Or that?"

Next she attacked his ears and his giggling got louder and he rolled himself completely onto his stomach, but that didn't prevent Navi from teasing him further.

She attacked the back of his neck and laughed, when she saw how he shuddered and how his giggles slowly but surely transformed into merry laughter.

That was the Link she had met seven years ago and had started to like so much:

The little playful boy from the Kokiri Forest…

If she was looking at him now, curled up and giggling, she felt how her heart nearly melted away, because finally Link looked like that little boy again. She knew how terrible the past seven years had been for him, knew what horrors he had seen in the past few months and what terrible wounds he had gotten from all his fights; physically and mentally.

He had earned a little break, deserved to laugh and fool around, deserved to catch up with his childhood that had been denied to him and who if not Navi could help him with that?

No one knew the boy as good as she and she wouldn't allow it, that he would get caught by his dark thoughts and that his fears would drive him mad.

No!

She would never allow that!

She would take care of him, would rob him of all those dark thoughts and she would only allow laughter coming from his mouth from now on!

Before he could get lost in his dark thoughts again, she "attacked" him again.

This time she had his bare feet in her focus and she grinned when she brushed her wings over one of his soft soles and when a loud squeak cut through the air.

Link just couldn't stand having his feet tickled.

A knowledge only Navi knew.

Just the imagination of what would have happened if Mido would have found out about it made her shudder though...

"N-No! N-Navi! No! Not my feet…hahaha…please! Th-this is childish! Stohohop thahat"

"Childish? And who cackles like a Cucco here? Certainly not me!"

Her statement made Link laugh even more and he had to gather all of his remaining willpower to not kick out with his foot because he was afraid to hurt his little friend.

Instead, he pulled his legs close to his body, which didn't help him at all in this situation, because his naughty fairy followed all of his movements and kept tickling his foot and so Link just buried his face in his arms and laughed.

And even Navi couldn't stop her own laughter anymore when she looked at him and how he started pounding his fist onto the ground after some time and he still kept his face hidden in his other arm.

"C'mon Navi...s-stohohop! No tickling hahaha PLEASE!"

The last word ended in a loud squeak, when the little fairy moved to his other foot and repeated the whole procedure there and soon tears gathered in the boy's blue eyes.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle Link," she teased, laughing and during her words she attacked his toes, which made him shriek with laughter.

Soon the Hero of Time rolled around on the ground from laughing so much and Navi had to let go of him.

Still giggling, she sat down on his chest, when he had turned back onto his back and wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. Still this sweet, childlike giggle poured over his lips, when he opened his eyes and looked at her. He gave her a grin, so wide that even Navi started laughing again.

"That was mean," he complained, still giggling.

"I think it was funny."

"Yeah, maybe for you," he pouted.

"What? Not for you? But why did you laugh so much then?"

Almost immediately his cheeks turned bright red and he quickly hid his face behind his hands and giggled, which made her laugh again.

"Awww don't be shy Link~," she teased and to give her words more emphasis she teased his neck with her wings again.

He flinched and laughed even louder.

"Don't start this again," he said, laughing.

"Why not? It's fun. Don't you remember the forest temple and how much I have made you laugh there? I could do that again, you know?"

Link's eyes widened and his grin threatened to split his face in two and a tingling sensation spread through his stomach from just thinking about that.

"N-no Navi...don't..."

He could almost feel her grin on his body.

"Oh yes Link and besides: after all these horrible adventures you need to loosen up and laugh more."

Again she giggled.

"And it's just a lot of fun to hear the great Hero of Hyrule squeal with laughter, because he is sooo ticklish. Just imagine what would have happened if your enemies would have found out about that? I am sure that Zelda would be very interested in this information as well. Just you wait Link, because if we find her I'll tell her about it. I'll gladly tell her the secret with which she can defeat the great Hero of Time..."

Before Link even got a chance to say something, his little companion disappeared inside his tunic and shortly thereafter Links loud, happy laughter echoed over Lake Hylia again and it would be heard for a long, long time on this day...

 **The End**


End file.
